Talk:Hecarim/@comment-5045559-20120423134333
Okay so. FUNNIEST BUILD i found so far for Hecarim, and yeah it's viable in long normal games (might not work in ranked). Note that i'm an "original" build enthusiast, i don't like the mainstream recommended builds: those are for people who don't have a good build they made themselves. Kind of like Riot's recommended items, xcept for non-noobs. When you've played a champ alot, you figure out yourself how to abuse his truly unique strength. Every champ has one i believe. Like Xerath's ranged burst, Kog's incredible damage output, Amumu's perma AoE %HP damage, etc... If you're scared of uncommon builds, don't bother reading. IDENTIFYING STRENGTHS So, I was trying out multiple builds to figure out Hecarim's true hidden strength. Seeing the low ratios, he wasnt like garen who can abuse his 5.4 AD ratio to cut you to pieces. He's also got both AD and AP ratios, dealing both magical and physical damage. Focusing on one of these outputs (especially ap) didn't sound too interesting. So i decided, "must be the Heal and the ignore collision!" Well not really i think. That's one of his true strengths in teamfights for sure, he's the only one with AoE Spellvamp from damage he doesn't even have to do himself! from ALL sources! so i built him tanky with permaslow (core: boots + Warmog, FoN, Rylai, add Thornmail if they have fed AD). That works fine as a teamfight disrupter, since they shouldn't focus such a tank, but you're annoying the shit out of them with Q+Rylai. However it wasn't that good. THE BUILD So, in the end i realized Hec could use a bit of everything... That was the revelation, yeah, all he needed was TRIFORCE! How is that new? I'm talking about ALOT! You: " xDDDDD ROFL NOOB that's worth 20K GOLD, games don't last that long". Me: "Exactly." That's why you need gp5! Still, you're not gonna get all five and boots (or 6?). Usually game ends around when you get the 3rd. I take solo top with teleport and flash. ***RUNES: Take max gp5 = +5.3 gp5. Rest is up to you. -Quints: Gp5 -Yellow: Gp5 -Red: Whatever (i use ArmPen) -Blue: Whatever (i use 8.5%Cdr@Lvl18) ***MASTERIES: -Offense: (0) I took nothing. -Defense: (11) take all armor and mag res plus the health. -Utility: (19) take Movement speed, Gp5. Rest is what you want. I had spellvamp and Strength of Spirit, but that's because i use the same mastery page for Singed. Now you got +7.3 Gp5, not couting the 13.5 standard Gp5. ***BUILD ORDER: Rush ALL gp5 items earlygame. Even before boots if you dare. My preferred order: -Philo Stone for doubled HP reg, and no mana problems anymore. Get the other 3 in any order. The stats aren't much but they help. You now have more than Double passive gold gain = (5*4)+2+(1*3)+(.25*9)= 27.25 gold per 10 seconds. -Boots, immediately upgraded cuz it's midgame by now (i choose Merc's for tenacity). -TRIFORCE! Start with Phage (offtank) or Sheen (more burst). When the gold hits 2810, finish triforce A.S.A.P. At this point your overall damage output is significantly increased, in every possible way. -2ND TRIFORCE! first big time gap in your build. 3.8K gold cash (you sell one of the gold items, filling the missing 400g). That's when enemies suddenly fear you. Extra trolling if they're busy saying "lol 2 triforces" in allchat while you ulti them, and they cant flash because they're typing xD. When you buy it, you're about at your peak: fast offtank, decent damage, hard to chase. That's when you should be pushing towers with E and sheen procs from Q, spreading chaos in teamfights and chasing down squishies (ignore collision, phage permaslow, E and +26% movespeed). -3rd Triforce and so on, if 2nd wasnt enough to finish the game. The more you have the slower you get new ones passively ofc, since you sold the Gp5 items. Your kill speed may make up for it. The longer the game lasts, the more imba you get: particularly, your overall speed and physical damage skyrocket. If you ever get to the 5th one, that's 632 movespeed, with slowest LVL2boots and without E :D. If you tried it, comment and tell any improvements you may find ^^ !